


Sweet

by Athenuhhh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MiHyun, side ship samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenuhhh/pseuds/Athenuhhh
Summary: A late Valentine's Day oneshot fluff
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo I saw on Facebook :))

Most people loves winter, especially children. White Christmas is their favorite part of it. But for Mina, it is her least favorite season. Not that she hates it but because she gets cold easily. Whenever she wore jackets, hoodies, or sweatshirts, the sleeves are always longer than her arms and hands thus her friends are cooing at how cute her 'sweater paws' are as they dubbed it. Aside from that, she's prone to colds making it almost impossible to breathe when she has clogged nose, and if not a clogged nose, she gets a runny nose which is very much irritating.

But this particular night, aside from the cold, she has another particular problem; she can't sleep. Usually she'd ask Sana or Momo, her two bestfriends, to cuddle to sleep but right now the two are on a date and she doesn't want to intrude. She tried calling their other friends but either they are already asleep or they're doing something. So as a last resort she messaged Dahyun.

Annoying Ballerina: You up?  
Grumpy Pants: No.  
Annoying Ballerina: Ha ha funny  
Grumpy Pants: What do you want?  
Annoying Ballerina: I can't sleep🥺  
Grumpy Pants: What do you want to do then? It's not like I can ask sleep to go to you.  
Annoying Ballerina: Also hungry too🥺🥺  
Grumpy Pants: I'm busy.  
Annoying Ballerina: You don't care for me anymore :(( (seen)  
Annoying Ballerina: U still there?  
Annoying Ballerina: Dahyun?  
Annoying Ballerina: Hyun?

Since Dahyun was not answering, Mina figured she must've been really busy. Throwing her phone aside, she just turned on the TV to browse something to watch until sleep swings her way. During the climax of the movie, Mina heard knocking. She doubts that it's Sana and Momo since they have a spare key to the apartment. She quickly grabbed her phone and typed a message to the latest person on her contacts.

Annoying Ballerina: Hyun someone's knocking on my door. I'm kinda scared.

She didn't expect an answer but at least if worse comes to worst, they knew a person was there. She was startled when her phone dinged signaling a reply

Grumpy Pants: Yeah I know. I'm the one knocking. Open the door.

Surprise is an understatement. She really didn't expect Dahyun to drive to her apartment late at night just so she's contemplating if it's really Dahyun knocking outside.

Grumpy Pants: Do you want me freeze out here? Hurry up.  
Annoying Ballerina: Ever the impatient one. Relax patience is a virtue  
Grumpy Pants: I can be patient but not when I'm about to freeze to death. More walking less texting

Mina giggles then opened the door revealing a shivering Dahyun with a plastic bag on one hand and two books in another.

"Hi." Mina smiled showing her gummy smile.  
"What are you doing before I got here?" Dahyun asked  
"Watching a movie. Hoping sleep takes pity on me and visit."

Dahyun fixes the food she brought for Mina on the and started to read the one of the books she brought. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?"  
"Still full."  
"You brought so many foods and expect me to finish this all?"  
"You have a big appetite." before Mina could contradict Dahyun cuts her off  
"Don't try to deny it. You can eat a party sized pizza all by yourself."  
Still Mina feeds her bits and pieces of the food she brought. And if she doesn't accept it, Mina pouts and acts cute. And Dahyun, even though she acts cold most of the time, melts when Mina does it so she eats the food brought to her mouth to not disappoint her. 

"Dahyunnieee~~"  
"What?"  
"Thank you for the food~~"  
"Yeah? No problem. Come on let's get you to sleep." she stood up from her position and carefully slips a bookmark in her book then drags Mina by the wrist gently. She led them both the Mina's bedroom. While lying on Dahyun's chest, she engages a conversation with the latter.

"I wonder what time Momo and Sana gets home."  
"They'll probably be home late. You know how their dates are."  
"Yeah.... Can you sing for me?"  
"Why?"  
"So I can sleep."  
"You're annoying you know that?"  
"Yuppp. I'm your annoying ballerina."  
"Remind me again why I liked you."  
"Well, for one coz I'm cute."  
"Hard pass."  
"Come on Dahyunnieee please?"

Knowing that Dahyun wouldn't be able to resist her pouting, she used that card against her and like she predicted, Dahyun surrendered.

"What song do you like me to sing?"  
"Anything."

_Watching the video that you sent me  
The one where you're showering with wet hair dripping  
You know that I'm obsessed with your body  
But it's the way you smile that does it for me_

Dahyun massages her head and gently strokes her hair. The way Dahyun spoons her brushes her hair reminds her of those porcelain China plates that her mom used to own. Her mom treats the plates with utmost care and that's how Dahyun treats her. Even though most of the time she's grouchy, she cares deeply for Mina.

_It's so sweet, knowing that you love me  
Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet  
Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair  
It's so sweet_

They're not the type of couple who's lovey dovey like Sana and Momo. They're also not the overly jealous type. But you'll see that they care deeply for each other. While they don't often say I love you to each other, they express their love through simple gestures.

Hours late Sana and Momo would be baffled to see an unfamiliar pair of shoes by the door. But upon further inspection, they'll conclude that Dahyun came over and their assumption would be proven correct when they see them inside Mina's room sleeping soundly. Closing the door Mina and Dahyun forgot to close, they carefully trudged into their own room and slipped into oblivion


End file.
